


carnival town

by thetealord



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetealord/pseuds/thetealord
Summary: He slumped more against him, sipping his drink, and reached over to pull Cor’s stupid Chocomog hat down over his eyes. “You’re having fun, Cor, don’t try to deny it.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is really silly. I really just wanted to write Ardyn and Cor at the carnival because the idea is really cute.

“I can hardly keep up with you,” Ardyn complained with a smile, leaning against Cor’s shoulder as Cor handed over the last of the squirming chocobo chicks. The fat little birds were much more powerful than he’d expected, wiggling and kicking wildly in his hold. While Cor had been chasing chocobos, Ardyn had somehow acquired a moogle-themed top hat that he wore instead of his usual fedora.

“I didn’t expect you to,” Cor said, accepting his payment in carnival tokens. “Those little guys were quick.”

“No,” Ardyn said slowly, “I mean in general.” He slumped more against him, sipping his drink, and reached over to pull Cor’s stupid Chocomog hat down over his eyes. “You’re having fun, Cor, don’t try to deny it.”

Cor snorted at him. “I’m not—”

“Oh?” Ardyn raised an eyebrow, linking their arms together as they headed off through the streets of Altissia again, past people dressed in ridiculous costumes, groups of adults and children making excited remarks about the festivities. “Really?” He leaned in closer. “You’re smiling, Marshal.”

Cor shoved at him, gently, and with not a hint of malice. “All right,” he admitted. “So I am, a little bit. I admit, I thought it was… overwhelming when you brought me here, but I’m seeing the appeal.”

“Mmhmm,” Ardyn purred, leaning their heads together as they walked. “Just wait until tonight, the fireworks are truly magnificent.”

“We almost have enough for the room at the Leville,” Cor said thoughtfully, jingling the tokens slowly piling up in his pocket.

“Oh,” Ardyn pointed, tugging on his arm, “let’s take our photo over there.”

—

“I am not doing that,” Cor said, completely serious as the chocobo-suited person beckoned him over to dance. “I absolutely am not.”

“Oh come now, Marhsal,” Ardyn purred, squeezing his hand. “It looks like fun.”

“Looks like a good way to embarrass myself in public is what it looks like.”

Ardyn snorted at him. “You talk like you aren’t embarrassed by the sole fact that you’re at this carnival in the first place, and with me, no less. I’m touched.”

Cor opened his mouth to say something, but Ardyn had already left his side and gone to imitate the chocobo, even letting out an enthusiastic ‘kweh!’ that made Cor want to hide his face in shame and never want to associate with him again. Yes, this, of all things. And Ardyn’s later suggestion that he wear the Chocobo suit while Cor danced with him did not make it any better.

—

“This is perfect,” Ardyn remarked while Cor held out the camera to take a picture of the two of them standing against one of the railings with a fantastic view of the city spread out below them. Cor snapped the photo and kissed his cheek and didn’t care in the least that the little old couple beside them was giving the two of them an unsettled look. True, if either of them were recognized, well… the Marshal and the Accursed having a good time together wasn’t exactly something you might expect, but Cor didn’t care. Despite the Chocobo suit incident, he was having far too much fun.

—

By the end of the day, they’d handed in their pile of tokens and taken the gondola out onto the lake. Ardyn was still wearing his ridiculous moogle hat and Cor had acquired a pair of chocobo wings for his head at Ardyn’s insistence.

As night settled in around them and the fireworks show started, Ardyn leaned in against Cor’s shoulder and Cor threw an arm around his waist, pulling him close. “It is beautiful,” he admitted, “You were right.” It was, undoubtedly, the most magnificent display of fireworks he’d ever seen, erupting across the sky in all variety of shapes and colors. The sound of their popping was near deafening, the flashes bright, and there was something terribly romantic about watching fireworks together, alone in the gondola.

Cor tangled their fingers, leaned over to kiss his cheek, and Ardyn turned towards him, pressing their lips together instead, smiling into the kiss. “That was,” Cor muttered, shoving his nose against Ardyn’s, “the best day I’ve had in a long time.” He half-laughed as he admitted it and Ardyn kissed him again, nipped at his lower lip.

“We’ll have even more fun tomorrow,” he promised, crawling over into his lap, and all Cor could do was kiss him again and pull him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> So anyway,
> 
> happy version: ardyn and cor have a fun day at the carnival for real!
> 
> sad version: this is actually a dream cor has after ardyn is dead.
> 
> sadder version: he has this dream every night for a straight week and believes it's ardyn's spirit visiting him because he misses him.
> 
> [and if you really want to hurt you can listen to this too](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=asCu8EZkejg)
> 
> :')


End file.
